Am I IN LOVE?
by chuuninerd
Summary: Eli has been crushing on Nozomi for three months, yet she can't find a way to confess due to her fear of being rejected, but eventually she'll find out that Nozomi had the same feelings towards her this whole time. [NozoEli One Shot]


The clock rang, it was 7 in the morning. Eli reached her hand to turn it off, as she sat up straight, yawning and stretching her arms. She petted the back of her head as she got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror and got startled by her awfully messy look. "I look like someone broomed my hair last night, haha." She said to herself.

Then suddenly the lights of the bathroom, Eli was frightened so she tried to open the door but it seemed like it was locked from the outside, then she backed off a little, then quickly ran towards the door, but then it suddenly opened and she fell on the floor. "HAHAHA!" Someone laughed.

Elie got up and turned, "Ahh, Alisa... you scared me..." Eli sighed in relief. "Haha, sorry big sis! It was just a little morning prank!" Alisa said as she smiled, and Eli smiled back at her. "Good luck at school today big sis!" Alisa said as she left the room. Eli sighed and begun dressing up, then she brushed her hair, tied it in a ponytail, grabbed her schoolbag and left the house.

As she reached to the school gates, the bell rang. Then she quickly ran to her classroom. Then as she reached to the classroom, she stopped near the door to take a breathe, "Elicchi!" someone called. She looked up, and saw Nozomi sitting near her desk, smiling at her. "Good morning, Nozomi." She greeted as she sat beside her.

"How was your sleep?" Nozomi asked, "Uhh... good, good. You?" Eli asked, "It was great, did you have a dream?" Nozomi asked, "Hmm..." Eli took a moment, then she had a flashback of her dream.

 _"Elicchi, I love you..." Nozomi said as she kissed Eli in the mouth, "Ahh... l-love you too... Nozomi..." Eli said in response as she slid her hand under Nozomi's bra._

"Uhh, No. I haven't. What about you?" Eli said, "I had a dream of us two, climbing Mountain Mitake!" Nozomi said, cheerfully. "That sounds great! We can go on Saturday if you'd like!" Eli proposed, "Which is... tomorrow!" Nozomi said, smiling. "Oh, yep!" Eli smiled back.

As the class begun, Eli kept staring at Nozomi with the side of her eyes. She couldn't look away, it's like her sight is stuck on Nozomi.

Thoughts were flying in and out of her mind, but all she was thinking of is Nozomi.

 _How beautiful her eyes look,_

 _How beautiful her hair look,_

 _How beautiful her smile is,_

 _How beautiful her figure is,_

 _Even how beautiful her walk is,_

 _How beautiful it is when she calls her, "Elicchi,"_

And actually, all she's been thinking for the past 3 months is Nozomi.

Everyday, from the moment she wakes up until before she falls asleep, she asks herself. _"How can I confess to her?"_ she wonders that all day and night.

 _"What if she'll reject me?"_ She asks herself, _"What if she doesn't like me the same way I like her?"_ she asks herself that constantly. And whenever they are alone together, she gets nervous and anxious, because she doesn't know what to do, and what to say.

"Elicchi?" Nozomi calls Eli, but she doesn't respond, it's like she's way too deep in her thoughts that she can't focus on reality. "Elicchi!" Nozomi yelled beside Eli's ear. Then Eli snaps out and looks around. "Huh? What? Where is everyone?" she asks. "Hehe, school is over, everyone went home while you were lost deep in your thoughts." Nozomi replied, giggling. "Oh, then why are you still here?" she asked. "I'd like to go for a little walk with you, if you don't mind." Nozomi said in response.

Eli's eyes widened, and she put on a strange look on her face. "...You don't want to?" Nozomi asked, with a sad tone in her voice. "I'D LOVE TO!" Eli yelled as she stood up. Then Nozomi smiled again as she took her schoolbag, and left the classroom with Eli.

As they were walking, Eli was sweating, and shivering. "Are you okay?" Nozomi asks as she grabs Eli's hand. "Y-Yeah, I-I'm totally fine!" Eli replies, stuttering. And she usually never stutters.

"Ahh! I'm so excited to go Mountain climbing with you tomorrow! I hope the weather's gonna be nice, I'll bring food too! We can have a picnic in the park! What do you think, Elicchi?" Nozomi asks excitedly. "Sure! A picni would be wonderful!" Eli replies, excitedly as well.

An hour later, they reach to Nozomi's house, and wave good bye to each other. "See you tomorrow!" Nozomi yells as she enters. "See you tomorrow... Nozomi." Eli whispers. As she walks away, headed to her house.

When she reaches, she goes to her room, throws her bag on the bed and lays her back on the bed as well, thinking. "What should I wear tomorrow?..." Eli asks herself, "AHH! I'M SO NERVOUS I CAN'T EVEN THINK!" She yells at herself as she shakes her head.

"Think of what?" A voice suddenly appears, "EH?! ALISA? When did you come in?" Eli asks, startled. "When you left to school, I hid in your closet, I was planning to scare you when you come back and open it." Alisa replied. "Then I heard you talking to yourself, which is unusual." she adds.

"Uhh, well... I wasn't really 'talking' to myself... I was just, wondering." Eli said. "Wonder about what?" Alisa asked as she sat next to her big anxiously frustrated sister. "Well, me and Nozomi are... going mountain climbing tomorrow... and have a picnic together..." Eli replied, with a soft voice. "ARE YOU GOING ON A DATE?!" Alisa exclaimed. "NO! NOZOMI-CHAN IS JUST A FRIEND!" Eli half-yelled. "Ahaha, sure she is. Then, why do you seem so frustrated?" Alisa asked, "Well, I... uhh... I don't know what to wear..." she replied.

"AHAHAHA!" Alisa laughed, "W-Why are you laughing?!" Eli asked. "Eh, no reason, it's just that you're being silly. It's like you're going on a date." Alisa replied.

"If you're not going to help me then leave." Eli said with an angry tone, "Okay okay! Sorry for laughing, but I will help you." Alisa said as she opened Eli's closet, looking at every cloth she has. "Big sis," Alisa called, "Yes?" Eli said in response. "Your clothes are... too casual." Alisa commented. "THEN WHAT SHOULD I DO?!" Eli yelled nervously. "Let's go shopping!" Alisa proposed.

Then they left after Eli changed her clothes. When they reached to the mall, Alisa hurried in, leaving her big sister behind, "Hey! Alisa! Wait up!" Eli yelled as she went after her.

She looked all over for her, eventually she found her standing and staring at the stores. Then she walks up to her, and stands next to her.

"Why do you seem like you're experienced in this?" Eli asks her little bossy sister as she stares at the stores. "Cause I like clothes, I know what color and type of clothes fits you." Alisa replied.

Then suddenly Alisa walks into one of the stores, and Eli behind her. Then she again freezes and stares at the clothes. "Soo...?" Eli sighs. "Since you'll have to climb the Mountain, we should find something easy, and comfortable. Also since it's going to be a picnic, and the view is going to be beautiful from the mountain, and so should you!" Eli was surprised on how detailed her little sister is, she never expected her to be... _this smart._

Eli was just standing, confused. Then Alisa walked closer to the clothes, and picked a dress. It was a sky-blue floral silk dress, with a white belt. "Hmm..." Alisa keeps looking at the clothes, then she looks away and spots leggings, she smiles as she walks towards them. Then she picks up a white legging, turns around and gives them to Eli. "Try those on!" she says as she pushes her to the fitting room. "U-Uhh, okay..." Eli says in response as she enters the fitting room and tries them on.

As she walks out, Alisa looks at her with a smile, then she puts a strange look at her face. "What's wrong?" Eli asks, "Something's missing..." Alisa adds.

"What is?" She asks again, "Hmm... oh I got an idea! Give me 200 yen and wait for me here!" Alisa says, as Eli gives her the money and she runs off.

Eli sighs as she sits down, waiting for her little fashionista sister.

Five minutes goes by, and Alisa hasn't returned yet. Then suddenly she hears Alisa's voice, calling her. "Big sis! I'm back!"Alisa yells, as she runs towards Eli, holding a small bag.

"What did you buy?" Eli asks, "Something that's been missing in your outfit!" She replies, smiling, as she hands her the bag. "Go back to the fitting room, and try it on, and look at the mirror then come out." Alisa orders as Eli goes back to the fitting room, holding the bag.

She walks in and looks what in the bag.

And sees a blue-sky colored head hoop, with a white margarita flower on it. She smiles as she takes it and wears it on her head. She looks at herself in the mirror and smiles. _"Elicchi, you're so beautiful..."_ She imagines Nozomi complimenting her.

As she walks out, Alisa sees her and smiles, "BIG SIS YOU LOOK SO GORGEOUS!" She compliments her. "What about shoes?" Eli asks, "You can go barefoot." She jokes.

"Just wear something comfortable." She suggested as they both giggled.

Then she went back to the fitting room, taking the clothes off and wearing hers. She takes the clothes and both of them walk to the cashier. "How much does it cost?" Eli asks the cashier, "17,886 yen." the woman replies as Eli opens her wallet, pulls out the money and hands it to the cashier-woman with a smile. Then she puts everything in the bag and hands it to Eli. "Thank you for shopping here, come again!" The woman says with a smile, as Alisa and Eli walk out of the store.

Minutes later, they reach home. "Thank you so much, Alisa. You must be exhausted right now, right?" Eli asks as she unlocks the door, "No problem! And yeah, I am exhausted. I'll go to sleep, see you tomorrow! And good luck at your date..." Alisa says as she yawns and heads back to her room. _"Date..."_ Eli whispers to herself, as she heads to her room.

As she enters, she places the bag near her bed, yawning and stretching her arms.

She lays on her bed, thinking about tomorrow, then slowly falls asleep.

"Big sis!" Alisa yells as she tries to wake her up, "ELI!" She calls her name, yet she doesn't wake up. "Hnng..." Eli moans and turns, and falls on the floor. "YOU'RE GONNA BE LATE!" Alisa yells, Eli gets up and pets her head. "Wha...?" she asks, confused. "YOUR DATE! YOU'RE LATE!" Alisa repeats. "My date?... OH! MY DATE! WHAT TIME IS IT!?" Eli yells as she looks at her watch, "3 O'CLOCK!? OH MY GOD I'M 3 HOURS LATE!" Eli yells as she quickly grabs the bag that has the clothes she and Alisa bought yesterday and enters the bathroom. She quickly wore the outfit, opened the door and was about to leave. "BIG SIS!" Alisa yelled, "What?" Eli asked before she left the room. "Your forgot this." Alisa said as she pointed at the head hoop. "OH! Thanks for reminding me!" Eli said as she put it on, smiled at her little smart sister and left the room.

Before she left the house, she remembered to wear her favorite comfortable outdoors flip flops. Then she headed out.

She was running with all her speed, then suddenly she tripped and almost fell. But someone held her. It was Nozomi. "N-Nozomi..." Eli was surprised. "Careful next time, Elicchi." Nozomi advised her, with a smile.

Then they took a bus ride to Shinjuku, and when they reached they took another ride from Shinjuku's station to Mitake station, which took 95 minutes. Half of the time in the ride, both of them were silent. Eli wanted to break the silence but she didn't know what to say.

I wonder if she likes my new outfit? Eli kept wondering that in her mind for the past 45 minutes. "N-Nozomi..." Eli finally spoke. "Yes?" Nozomi responded. "Your shoes look cute!" Eli complimented her, "What the heck did I just say?" Eli thought. "Thank you! Your flip flops look adorable as well!" Nozomi said, flattered.

"So does your gorgeous new outfit." She complimented. "T-Thank you..." Eli responded, as little tint of pink appeared on her cheeks, _she blushed. "AM I BLUSHING?!"_ Eli yelled in her thoughts. "Do you have a fever?" Nozomi asked as she touched Eli's cheeks with her soft, smooth, warm hands. "N-No, I'm totally fine!" Eli replied as she looked away to hide her blush, but of course it was too late to do that.

Minutes later, they have arrived. As they left the station, Nozomi looked up at the bright blue sky, inhaling the fresh air, then she looked at Eli and smiled, and she smiled back.

Then they begun walking until they found the location where they have to climb up to the mountain to reach to the shrine, and so they begun. Whilst they were climbing up, they took many stops to rest, and to take pictures of beautiful animals, and of each other.

They were couple of minutes away from reaching to the top, "Wanna race? Whoever gets to the top first is the winner!" Nozomi suggested, and before Eli could even reply, Nozomi quickly begun running to the top. And Eli ran after her.

As they reached to the top, they walked closer to the shrine. Nozomi's eyes were glistening as she kept staring at the shrine. Eli looked at her and smiled, she knew how much Nozomi liked going to shrines, and to mountains, and feeling the spiritual power.

As they walked more close to the shrine, they bowed their heads, putting their hands together and begun praying. As they finished, Nozomi looked up to the shrine and smiled at how beautiful it is. "Are you hungry, Elicchi?" She asked. "Yes, I'm starving!" Eli replied.

"Let's go set up the picnic spot in the park." Nozomi said, and Eli nodded in response.

They both went to find a perfect spot, where they still could see the shrine, and there it was.

Near a big tree, they set the picnic blanket in the shades. As they sat down, Nozomi begun taking the foot out of the basket and putting it down. As soon as Eli saw the food, and smelled it, her mouth begun drooling. "D-Did you make this all?" Eli asked as Nozomi finished taking out all the food. "Yep! I cooked these with my spiritual love power!" She replied.

"I also baked chocolate cupcakes!" Nozomi said as she handed her one, then Eli begun eating it aggressively, since she loves chocolate so much. And Nozomi started digging into her most favorite dish, which is yakiniku _(Grilled Meat)_.

Not even 10 minutes past, and the chocolate cupcakes were gone, and so was the grilled meat. They ate it all. Then Nozomi gave Eli apple juice, as they laid on their backs. Staring at the sky through the transparent leaves of the tree.

They stayed there for hours, talking, giggling, having fun. Minutes before sunset, Nozomi begun packing everything up while Eli went to the public restroom.

"Nozomi..." A voice called for her while she was putting everything in the basket, then she turned. And saw Eli standing, with a sad look on her face. "What's wrong, Elicchi?" She asked. "Nozomi, I-" She stopped for second, "I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU!" She yelled out. "I have been in love with you for the past three months. I love you! I love everything about you! Your hair, your smile, your eyes, the way you laugh, the way you talk, the way hearing your voice blesses my ears... I love you so much that I can't think of anything else, but YOU!" Eli finally confessed.

Nozomi was standing, with a quite shocked expression on her face. Then she suddenly smiled, as tears begun rolling down her cheeks. Then she ran towards Eli and hugged her tightly. "Elicchi..." she whispered into her ears. Then Eli's tears came out too, as she hugged her back.

"I love you too..." Nozomi said, as their faces were so close. Eli leaned closer and kissed Nozomi's soft lips, and she kissed her back.

As the sun shone brightly, before setting down. Their lips parted as they looked down at the sun. "It feels like I'm in a dream..." Eli said as she looked back at Nozomi. "It isn't, this is not a dream, and I truly love you." Nozomi responded as she looked at Eli's beautiful grinning face.

As they embraced again, it was a warm hug, full of young love.

Eli's fear of being rejected didn't occur, and she found out that Nozomi had the same feeling towards her the whole time.

As they finished packing up, throwing the waste in the garbage bin. They went to the shrine again. Thanking the gods for bringing them together.

And then they left to the station, holding each other's hands. Heading back home.

 _9 years later..._

 _"Mommy!" their daughter yelled suddenly, "Yes dear?" Eli responded. "Can you tell me how you met mommy?" she asked. "Hahaha." Nozomi and Eli laughed as they smiled at each other. "It's a long story dear..." Eli said. "I wanna hear it!" the little toddler ordered them. "Ahaha, okay, fine." Eli gave up, as she begun telling her little daughter how she met her beautiful wife, 9 years ago._

* * *

 **Oh god finally I finished writing this! I hope you liked this cute story of NozoEli. Which was requested by my bestfriend, Ellie. I hope you loved it! ❤️ (2980 words, nice nice)**


End file.
